


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Chelli Lona Aphra/Susina

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Nailed to the source and it won't let go: Susina promises Aphra to devote her entire career to proving Aphra's thesis. She's not kidding.





	

_Quiescence_. It’s one of Susina’s favorite words. Tastes sour down her tongue to say it in Basic, like biting into a koyo melon and feeling her lips pucker around the bright flesh. 

She likes the way Aphra’s mouth moves when she says it, too, all red and loose. 

_Qui_ , lips pursing like a kiss. _Ess_ , smooth with breath like a sigh through teeth. _Scence_ , it fades out on a whisper. Flashes of the tip of her tongue all throughout.

Susina watches Aphra explain her project—the quiescence of Abersyn symbiotes—and wishes that her _feelings_ could be put into stasis.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Nailed to the source and it won't let go."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
